


Summer's Gone

by kurasio



Series: Twenty; twenty-one [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他握住他的手，在冷空氣中有些涼。東赫說，我想要完全誠實，但又不能全部攤開。





	Summer's Gone

他們企求已久的旅行最終還是騰不出時間，因此只有東赫與他沒在夏天結束前看到大海。

那也沒關係，李東赫坐在副駕上晃著小腿，他的球鞋比他小一號，5月底的時候他用網購買的，調貨調半天最後還是沒趕上生日。他把包裹放在李東赫的床尾，第二天就看他拆開來穿。帝努開玩笑地抱怨就東赫的鞋碼不會記錯，他預先想好的藉口最後還是沒來得及說。東赫湊到帝努鼻子前說羨慕嗎？得意得鼻子都要翹起來。跟帝努在小地方較真打鬧的時候像是15歲的模樣，和他兩個人的時候卻又安靜得很。此刻他在他的右手邊，搖下車窗趴在那裡任風將淺褐色的細軟髮絲吹亂。冬天海風刮臉，他想叫他把窗戶關起來，卻又不想在這一刻打斷。

李東赫的臉在陽光下是漂亮的小麥色，沒有雀斑的嬰兒肌膚，他想不起來東赫是什麼時候長成了現在的模樣，他已經不再是那個有著鮮豔紅色頭髮的男孩，每一秒鐘都有所不同。

最近的海是斷崖峭壁，租來的SUV九拐十彎才到了目的地，他拉起手煞車，李東赫解掉安全帶，扭過頭問現在可以開天窗了吧。他沒阻止他，按開了天窗他就脫了鞋子站上椅墊。這樣看不清楚吧，他問，要不要到下面去？東赫卻扯了扯他的袖口讓他也上來。李馬克照做，兩個人卡在天窗口向海岸線看去時正好一陣風灌過來，他差點要睜不開眼睛。東赫的肩膀靠在他的前臂，於是他換了個舒適的位子讓他靠在右胸。李東赫側著臉看他，眉眼被陽光下變成糖漬栗色澤的髮絲遮擋。

要坐上去車頂嗎？他靠近他的耳邊問。東赫說好，於是他支著他的後腰借力把人托上去。手指按在衣料上緣稍稍摸得到底端的幾根肋骨，包覆在柔軟的皮肉底下，東赫挪好了位子，就換他爬上去。十度以下的海岸還是有些冷，他出門時順手抓的毛毯丟在後座，想要下去拿又被阻止。東赫說，沒關係，現在還不冷。

東赫看著大海，專注地眯起眼睛，而他看見的海包含了東赫的輪廓。從這個角度看見的下顎線條和耳際的細髮，充滿韌性的短睫毛，笑起來的時候會皺起鼻頭，還有不笑的時候，從外側蓋住牙齒的嘴唇。最近他的獨占欲時常不合時宜地顯現，在每一個他人口中提起這個名字的時候，或者說起唯有他不知道的東赫的事情。東赫是他的弟弟，必須先是他的弟弟，然後才是大家的東赫；分明與時間軸有所出入的認知，他卻總是那樣想。或許是運轉速度緩了下來，加上待在一起的時間不像以前那樣長，他才開始思考這種矛盾的情緒。用上他所擁有的語彙去揀選出來，是很困難的事情，因為選擇就是定義，即使他不害怕改變。他只是還不適應而已，一起走過了截至目前為止的年輕人生裡很大的比例，卻要在這個一切都還在動搖的時間點剝離分開。

啊，青春期的延遲，哥哥們會當作笑談，他又無法找到正確的方式。而因如此他與東赫突然失去了共通的語言，好像從水裡到旱地，他明明只是不該佇足，卻又瞬間理解為什麼哥哥們談起未成年時光偶爾會露出那麼欣羨的表情。

東赫說，休假去海邊吧。你跟我嗎？他問，然後東赫就點了點頭。不覺得很久沒有只有我們兩個一起去某個地方了嗎？只有我們，我們兩個。他說好，於是他們來到了可以看見大海的地方，即使只能從危崖眺望。

他握住他的手，在冷空氣中有些涼。東赫說，我想要完全誠實，但又不能全部攤開。

只有在此刻也不行，因為你更不會說謊。

他在海岸的風中梳爬他的頭髮，放進嘴裡會化作鹽味的焦糖。夕陽緩緩落入海岸線的時候，東赫伏在他的肩上說，不想回去，忽然又像是2013年的夏天。

回程沒有關上天窗，東赫用藍牙接上音響，放出Hold My Hand隨意跟著哼唱，聲音模糊溢散在風中，又不在意地一邊往群組裡傳照片。啊，只有你們兩個偷偷出去玩！辰樂傳了語音來，東赫把它放出來，又自己咯咯發笑。下次休假，他說，下次對在一起的休假，電影給你挑。

東赫說好。

  
  
  



End file.
